Orthopedic procedures may be used for the replacement of all, or a portion of, a patient's joint. Total hip arthroplasty may be used to restore function to a diseased or injured hip joint. The hip joint is a ball and socket joint that includes the acetabulum and the femoral head of the femur (or femoral bone). The femur also includes the greater trochanter.
As part of the original hip arthroplasty or a later hip revision surgery, all or a portion of the greater trochanter may become detached from the femur. Existing techniques for reattaching the greater trochanter to the femur can include attaching a metal plate to an outer portion (a lateral side) of the greater trochanter such that the metal plate extends lengthwise down the outer side of the femur. This type of plate may be used with wires or cables that wrap around the greater trochanter and the femur.